Mating Season
by aimili-sage
Summary: It's mating season in La Push.
1. Chapter 1

Mating Season

Chapter 1

Bella & Embry

Bella shifted from foot to foot while rubbing her hands together. She was standing on the Blacks' front stoop, waiting for Billy or Jacob to open the door.

"Bella. What are you doing here?"

She smiled down at Jacob's dad. "Hi, Billy. Is Jacob around? I forgot a book here the other day." She began to enter the house, but he blocked the way. She stared at him in shock. He hadn't done that since Jacob first phased. "Billy?"

"It's not safe on the Rez right now, Bella. It's mating season." A frown marred her forehead. "There's five unimprinted male wolves around. A lot of hormones."

"Okay. Oh! But I need my book, Billy. I have class on Monday." A wolf howled from the woods.

"I'll send it with your dad. Which book?" Another wolf answered, sounding closer.

Her eyes widened. "American History."

"You better go now, Bells. I'll have Jake call you next week."

"Sure, sure. Later, Billy." She hurried back to her truck. Blasting the heat, she headed for home. Rounding the bend, she slowed down when she noticed someone standing in the middle of the road. She stopped and rolled down her window. The man walked up to her door.

"Hey, Bells." He leaned down to look into the truck.

"Embry? What're you doing out here?"

"Waiting on you."

"Why?"

He reached out to run a finger down her cheek. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Billy said that it's mating season. That I shouldn't be on the Rez with five unmated male wolves around." She looked into his eyes. "He made it sound dangerous."

"It is and it's not." She frowned. "We would fight over the right to seduce you. But Billy's wrong; there's only four males that haven't imprinted. The other four wouldn't stand a chance and back down."

"Who imprinted? When?" she asked, excited for one of her friends.

"It was at Sam and Emily's in March." He ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "I was laughing with Jared. I looked up and met your eyes. My world shifted that day. Then Jacob walked in and got your attention."

She stared at him in shock. "It's me? But . . .why. . .you never said anything."

"You weren't ready. You needed a friend more that a boyfriend."

"Does Jake know?"

He nodded. "I told him later. He was upset, reasonably so. He had been in love with you since we were kids. Then we talked and threatened me to treat you right and everything went back to normal."

Bella licked her lips, skimming her tongue over his thumb. His breath hitched. "What changed?"

"Christmas. Do you remember?" She nodded. "You hugged me then glanced up at me. Then bit you lip. Quil made the joke about the mistletoe. I leaned down and brushed my lips across yours." He put action to words. "Your lips were so soft. I licked your lips." A lick to the seam of her lips. "And your breath hitched, just like that. I knew it was time to start to take things to the next level." He rubbed his cheeks against hers. "Those innocent little touches weren't so innocent. Every touch, every look was leading to this moment."

"What moment is this?" she asked softly.

"That I make you mine." He captured her lips with his, his tongue gaining entrance for her first real kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Mating Season

Chapter 2

Jake & Leah

Jake stared at the engine of his car. Taking a deep breath, he processed the scents. Oil, snow and HER. She was getting closer. He could hear her soft footfalls. Then she was standing in the doorway of the garage.

"I hear Swan just left. What was she doing here? Wasn't she warned?" Leah traipsed in, plopping down on the couch.

"She left a book the other day. Dad called Charlie last night, but he must not have told Bella."

"Huh. She's lucky she left when she did. Embry would have had her bent over the tailgate of her truck so fast, she would have been cumming before she realized what was happening." He grunted. "You're not still hung up on her, are you?"

"Not how I was. My wolf knew she wasn't to be ours."

"And the man?"

"She never saw me as anything but a friend. After Embry imprinted, I pulled back my pursuit. I still love her; I always will. But I can see her as only a sister."

"I call bullshit. Me and you are in the same boat, Jacob, watching the love of our lives with someone else."

"Our boats are a little different, Leah. Bella always was clear about her feelings. You and Sam were engaged before he phased."

He closed his eyes. Her scent was all around him, making his dick hard enough to hammer nails. He heard her shift on the couch. Her scent became stronger. A soft squelching noise reached his ears.

"What's so interesting under there?" she asked, her voice a little breathless. He shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see him from the couch. "Jacob."

He peeked out from under the hood, his eyes widening as he took in the scene. She was wearing a dress as usual. Only this time she had it unbuttoned and splayed open. Her dark brown nipples were puckered from the cold. One hand plucked at the hardened nubs while the other was between her legs. He could not stop staring at the movement of her hand. She lifted that hand, her juices dripping down her fingers, and motioned him closer.

He rounded the front of the car. Soon he was standing before her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, growling low in his throat.

"Taste me, Jacob." He opened his eyes. Grabbing her hand, he leaned down to engulf her fingers with his mouth. He moaned when her taste exploded on his tongue. He licked and sucked on her fingers. She smirked up at him. "Not what I had in mind."

He released her digits with a 'pop'. With quick work, his shorts were around his ankles. His cock bobbed in the frigid air between them. "I'll kneel for you after you kneel for me."

Her mouth fell open in astonishment. "I don't fucking think so." She stood and began to walk away.

Jacob grabbed her arm, pulling her flush to him. "Who's gonna scratch your itch, Leah? Hmm? Your choices are severely limited. There's Collin and Brady, two 15 year old, your brother or me."

"I can get another guy easy."

"And have him begging for mercy after you fuck him into the mattress after a few hours? What then? A different guy every day for the next week?"

"I have toys that I can get by with."

"Why'd you come here, Leah?" he asked softly. "Think hard before you answer. Out of all the guys in La Push and Forks, hell even Port Angeles, you came here, to me. Why? Because I'm a horny wolf? There are two other horny wolves out there. Even Quil's revved up right now. Why me?"

"Because you're all my wolf wants."

"Just your wolf?"

"No." She looked up at him. "The woman too."

His lips crashed down on hers in a fiery kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Mating Season

Chapter 3

Billy & Joy

Billy rolled to the door to answer the incessant knocking. He hoped it wasn't Bella. Embry would have her on all fours in the snow in a heartbeat, or less. He opened the door and stared in shock. The woman standing there pushed passed him.

"I had to get out of the house. Quil and Dad were locked in their rooms. You DO NOT want to know what I was hearing." Joy Ateara unwound her scarf after unbuttoning her jacket.

"So you came here." He shut the door against the cold.

"I couldn't go to Sue's; Charlie arrived five minutes ago. I wasn't crashing that party. Allison was busy and I couldn't just show up at Tiffany's. What would I tell her? 'Hi Tiffany, can I crash here for the night? My son and father-in-law are rubbing blisters on their dicks because it's mating season and there's enough wolf pheromones in my house to choke a horse.' Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon." She plopped onto the couch next to her jacket.

"Charlie would let you use his house."

She shook her head. "Not after what I saw around the bend."

Billy closed his eyes. "Please don't tell me."

"Yep. Embry had Bella in an intense lip lock."

"I told you not to tell me." He palmed his face. "Idiot girl came down here after I warned Charlie."

"Pfft." She waved away his return. "That girl would have been heels to God by nightfall whether she came down here or not. From what I've heard Embry tell Quil, it was time." She stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder how many kids will be born in nine months."

"As long as those 18 and under are concerned, they better not be in the hospital for anything other than broken bones at that time."

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Really. I hate to burst your bubble, hon, but Bella is 19; Leah, who is currently in your garage, is 20 and Rachel is 21. We might be calling you Grandpa by the end of the year."

He paled. "Rachel is on the Depo shot. We're not sure about Leah."

"You know the boys ain't gonna think to wrap it. I don't think their wolves will let them."

"Jesus, Joy. Did you come to give me gray hairs?"

"No. I actually came to give you a ride."

"A ride? To where?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "When was the last time you got laid?"

He blushed, causing his normal russet tone to darken. "Sarah."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Good God, Billy! It's been 11 years. Have your balls fallen off yet or have they turned a nice shade of indigo?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Joy?"

She chuckled as she stood and crossed to stand before him. "I'm right here." She crossed her arms over her stomach and raised her sweater. "I have small story to tell. When we were 16, me and my two best friends were down at First Beach one day." She kicked off her sneakers before popping the button on her jeans. "There were four boys already there; three natives and a white guy. They were playing football in the surf." She shimmied out of her pants and kicked them away. "The tallest one caught my eye, but also my best friend's attention too."

She paused in her storytelling. Wearing just her panties and bra, she could feel his eyes on her. She stood as tall as she could. Even with him in the chair, his head came to her shoulder. She continued.

"So with the prospect of the one of him to the two of us, we had a decision to make and we handled it in a mature fashion; we flipped a coin. I lost."


	4. Chapter 4

Mating Season

Chapter 4

Charlie & Sue

Charlie watched Sue bustle around the kitchen as he sipped his coffee. She seemed nervous. He'd seen her convey several different emotions over the past 20 plus years; happy, ecstatic, joyful, sorrowful, grief-stricken, but never nervous. Not even on her wedding day. He grabbed her hand as she wiped the table for the third time.

"Sue, sit." She did as he asked. Her hands worried the rag she still had. "What's going on? You look ready to jump out of your skin."

"Do you know what this weekend starts?"

"Mating season."

She nodded. "Last year wasn't so bad. It was only Sam, Jared and Paul. The tribe wasn't affected so badly. There was only eight babies born. Now there's 10 wolves, the largest pack to date, there will be plenty more."

"Is that what's worrying you? The amount of babies born on the Rez in the fall?"

She shrugged, then shook her head. "The wolves don't just affect their mates with the pheromones. They affect the whole tribe. We've been getting dosed for the past few days." She glanced up at the man that had become her rock the last nine months. He just watched her.

He went over in his head what she just told him. Mating season hits the tribe, not just the wolves. Thank God he told Bella to stay home this weekend, even if she was on birth control. He was NOT ready to be a grandfather.

"So let me get this straight. You got the jitters because you're horny?" She blushed as she nodded. His mustache twitched. Standing, he rounded the table until he as standing in front of her. He crouched down until his face was nearly even with hers. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The prettiest girl in La Push. That's what I was thinking the day we met. I didn't make a play for you for a few reasons."

"What were they?"

"One of my best friends fell head over heels for you the instant he laid eyes on you. Why do you think he went into the water? He couldn't stop staring at you." He wiped the tear that escaped. "Another reason was that I didn't think you would give a skinny white guy the time of day."

She cupped his cheeks. "Charlie," she began but he interrupted.

"Renee and I didn't work out because on some level, she knew. You caught my attention and wouldn't let go. Yeah we married cause Bella was on the way, but I settled for her. I haven't dated in the past 18 years because the only woman I ever wanted was married to one of my best friends." He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. "Use me for whatever you want, Sue." He deepened the kiss.

She pulled back, breaking the kiss to take a breath. "Take me upstairs, Charlie. Make love to me."

"With pleasure." Standing, he pulled her up and into his arms. He took her lips in another kiss. He pushed her flannel shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. He pulled her T-shirt from her jeans. His hands slipped underneath, skimming over her ribs. His fingertips brushed the lace of her bra. He palmed her breasts. She moaned when his thumbs grazed her nipples.

"Upstairs, Charlie," she murmured against his lips.

"Can't wait, Sue." He lifted her shirt over her head. He returned to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Mating Season

Chapter 5

Seth

Seth turned up the music a little more, trying to drown out the sounds from downstairs. When the smells began to drift to his room, he threw down his controller.

"Fuck this," he growled.

"What is it?" came a voice through his headphones.

"My mom and her boyfriend."

"I thought you liked him."

He looked a the screen names of his teammates; The Major, Capt. Sexy and Brother Bear. "I do. He's a great guy. Was one of my dad's best friends and has been there since he died."

"What's the problem?" a southern-tinged voice asked.

"I don't wanna hear them have sex! It's my mom!"

The three guys chuckled at him. "I know what you mean. I still get queasy when Mom and Dad go at it. Especially . . ."

"Em."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"I think he can take it, Jas." Another southern accent. "Ain't that right, little wolf?" Quiet came through the line. "Where you at, little wolf? You and my brothers have someone in common."

"Pete," Jas warned with a growl.

Seth closed his eyes with a groan. He'd been playing with these guys for the past six months. Capt. Actually invited him to join. He tried to remember what Bella had told him about the Cullens. "She's fine, guys. Going to college in Port Angeles."

"Tell them where you're at," Pete repeated.

"La Push."

"Bella?" Brother Bear whispered.

"Yeah. Look. I really have to get out of here. Here's my number."

"I've got it," Jas said. "We'll give you five minutes."

He threw off the headphones before grabbing his phone and jumping out the window. No way in hell was he going down the stairs. He ran to the cliff. His phone began to ring.

"Sam's gonna shit bricks when he finds out," he said when he answered.

"What's your name?" Pete asked.

"Seth Clearwater. Charlie Swan is dating my mom. Guys, I can't keep this from the pack." He paused. "Who exactly am I talking to?"

"Peter Whitlock, Capt. Sexy." A snort accompanied the introduction. "Hey. Char has NO complaints."

"Jasper Whitlock, The Major. I'm the blond one."

"Emmett Cullen, Brother Bear. The big brunette." His voice was more subdued than normal.

"How long have the wolves been back?" Jasper asked.

"Over a year. About 18 months now. Sam was the first. He found Bella in the woods after you guys left."

"What the hell was she doing in the woods?" Emmett yelled. "Girl can't walk on flat ground without tripping."

"Your brother left her there. Look, guys. The whole pack will have my ass when they find out next week."

"What do you mean my brother left her there? In the woods?" Emmett yelled, possibly louder than before.

"What happens next week?" Jasper queried.

"Seth, maybe you should start from when the Cullens left," Peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mating Season

Chapter 6

Emily & Sam

Emily closed her eyes and raised her head. Sam rained kisses down the scars on her face. When he reached her neck, he licked and nibbled. He took a deep breath, scenting her arousal. Growling softly, he continued his perusal to the spot between her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth as he pinched and twisted the other. She began to moan and writhe.

"Sam, please."

"Please what, baby?" he asked as he switched to the other breast.

"I need you."

"You got me," he assured as he traveled lower. His tongue dipped into her belly button.

"Sam," she wailed, pushing as his shoulders. He chuckled, arranging her legs over his shoulder.

"Is this what you need?" Parting her lips, he blew lightly.

"God yes," she sighed.

He licked her from bottom to top, flicking her clit at the end. She gasped. Settling his mouth over her clit, he slid two fingers into her pussy. He curled his fingers to search for that elusive spot. She tightened around him when he found it. Using werewolf speed, he quickly brought her to orgasm. While she was still climaxing, he pushed into her body, groaning at the tightness.

"Open your eyes, baby," he growled. She opened her eyes to see him hovering above her. He began to move. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Sam."

Reaching down, he raised her leg over his hip. She gasped as he hit the spot. She clawed at his shoulders. A series of growls were released from his throat as the tempo increased.

"Right there, Sam. Oh yesss," she hissed. She felt his teeth on her neck. She bucked into him. "Now. Do it now."

He bit her, sending her into another orgasm. He growled as he slammed into her a few more time before he went still. As they calmed down, he licked at her mark.

"Umm," she purred. He touched his forehead to hers.

He rolled off of her, pulling her with him. She was asleep before he arranged her on top of him. Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head before drifting off.

**MS**

Jared & Kim

Kim giggled. She was lying on her stomach as Jared kissed up her spine. He lowered his body gently onto hers.

"What's so funny?" he breathed into her ear. He kissed then licked at the mark he placed on her earlier. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access.

"Ticklish spot," she moaned.

"Hmm." He began to rub his erection along the crack of her ass. "You okay?"

"Most definitely."

"Good." Adjusting himself, his cock easily slid inside. They both moaned. She pushed back against him. "I don't think I can be gentle."

"Then don't."

Positioning his knees under him, he pulled her hips up. He set a fast pace. She writhed and moaned as he pounded into her.

"Yes, Jared. Oh God, I'm . . ." she wailed.

Feeling her clinch around him, he grunted, loosing his rhythm. "Fuck, babe," he snarled as he emptied into her.

They panted, trying to catch their breath. With a groan, he withdrew from her pussy, causing her to moan. He flopped onto the bed next to her. He rolled onto his side, facing her. His fingers trailed down her spine to the swell of her ass.

"Kim?" A snore answered him. He slipped two fingers inside her. She moaned then let out a snuffle snore. He grinned as he closed his eyes.

**MS**

Paul & Rachel

"Holy shit," Rachel gasped. She was splayed across Paul's bed, trying to catch her breath. She swatted at his hands as they tried to pull her closer. "No. You're too hot and I need recovery time."

He chuckled as he curled around her. "I'm hungry. You cooking?"

Her eyebrow rose. "You're joking, right? I burn water."

"Then let's head to Sam's."

"And lose a valuable part of your anatomy? Sure, let's go." She began to get up. He pulled her back down.

"Well, at the expense of my anatomy, we'll just stay here."

"Sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches." Neither of them moved. "I crave sustenance, woman."

"Then get up and go fix them."

"You're not taking proper care of your mate."

"Neither are you."

"They're gonna find our dried up bodies because you refused to go fix us something to eat," he pouted.

"Fine! I'll go fix sandwiches." Nothing happened. "You're gonna have to let me go."

"Alright. If I have to." He lay back with his hands behind his head, watching as she walked naked from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mating Season

Chapter 7

Billy & Joy

"Joy," Billy began.

She put her hands on her hips. "Billy Black, I'm horny. I haven't been touched by a man in nearly 15 years. I'm going to wear out the batteries in my Rabbit if I use it this weekend. I _really_ need to get laid." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Don't make me beg."

He rolled his chair back before turning it towards the hallway. "Come on."

"Wait a minute." He stopped and looked back at her. She placed her hands on his face. Leaning down, she gently placed a kiss on his lips. "This isn't clinical, Billy. It's two old friends sharing pleasure."

He nodded and continued to his room. He positioned his chair next to his double bed. He watched her watching him as he unbuttoned his shirt. Removing it, he tossed it into the corner. Carefully, he maneuvered himself until he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Help me with my boots, Joy." She knelt on the floor and grabbed one of his boots. He felt his dick begin to harden as he watched her breasts juggle. After she placed his boots to the side, she stayed before him. He deftly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Hold on the waistband while I move back."

He scooted up to the head of the bed, shimming out of his jeans and underwear. He propped up his head and shoulders. Reaching down, he began to stroke his semi-erection. He crooked his finger at her.

With a sultry smile, she dropped his clothing and crawled towards him. On her way, she licked up his dick, causing him to gasp. She paused and grinned. Placing her hand his, she held his dick upright as she lowered her head until her lips met their hands. She bobbed her head, sucking and groaning.

His head hit his headboard. "Jesus, Joy. Scrap your teeth on the shaft. Yesss, like that. Fuck." Her other hand cupped his balls, squeezing them gently. "I'm not gonna last long," he moaned.

Her mouth left him, causing him to whimper. She finished her climb up the rest of his body.

"I don't think so. You're gonna be deep inside me before you cum." Lowering herself onto his erection, she started to rub herself against him. His eyes widened. She smirked. "Crotchless panties." She rotated her hips and his cock slipped inside her. "Oh fuuuck," she moaned.

Billy hissed as he felt her pussy slowly engulf him. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth. Slowly she lifted to her knees then lowered again, setting a leisurely pace. He began to recite the legends in his head to keep from cumming too soon.

Joy swiveled her hips and gasped, her head falling back. She clutched at her breasts, scrapping her nails over her nipples. His fingers tightened on her hips as she rocked on his lap.

"Touch me, Billy," she said breathlessly. His thumb moved to circle her clit. She moaned. Suddenly she was jerked forward. Looking down, she noticed his eyes were black with desire.

"Give them to me," he growled. She quickly lowered the cups of her bra and presented her breasts to him. He latched on to a nipple, biting and sucking.

"Yes," she mewled. He switched to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. "Billy, I need . . ."

He released her breasts and pushed her up. "Ride, Joy. I want to see you bounce."

She increased her pace. Her breasts bounced with every movement. His thumb strummed her clit on each down stroke. She cried out and cinched her pussy around his dick. He pinched her clit, throwing her into an orgasm.

"Fuck," he groaned, slamming her down. He could feel cum explode into her.

She fell forward onto his chest, both of them gasping for breath. "God I needed that," she muttered.

"Glad to be of service." She rubbed her cheek on his sternum. Turning her head slightly, her lips grazed his nipple. He groaned when her tongue began to lap at him. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at him.

"Did you take a little blue pill that I didn't see?" He shook his head. "What the hell, Billy? You're 45 years old. You should be able to recover that quick."

He chuckled. "It's been 11 years with just my hand, Joy. And it's mating season. Everybody has a quick recovery time. I don't think the boys will deflate."

She scrunched up her nose. "Ugg, don't want to think of my son like that." She tilted her hips, cocking her head to the side. "Ready for two?"

He pulled her closer. "What do think?" He raised his head a little bit and captured her lips in their first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I'm sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter out. Bella and Embry are being difficult. They went in one direction, then decided to change and are now being shy. I will finish this story. I won't give up on it.

aimili


End file.
